Muita Confusão para Um Jantar
by MalukaChan
Summary: [RemusxSeverus - HarryxDraco - TeddyxJamesS - AlbusSxScorpius] O que acontece quando todos resolvem aparecer no mesmo dia para jantar?


**Muita Confusão para Um Jantar**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Remus estava preocupado com o jantar que seria servido naquela noite. Fazia algum tempo que Teddy pedia para apresentar o namorado para Severus, a complicação é que na mesma noite Sirius prometera passar para jantar com eles, Harry levaria o marido e estava preocupado com as repercussões.

Os participantes do jantar estavam todos em conflito. Teddy já lhe dissera quem era o seu namorado e sabia que Severus não lidaria bem com a notícia. Harry iria acompanhado e desta vez Sirius é quem não gostava. Estava tudo uma confusão, havia tentado desmarcar esse jantar umas duzentas vezes durante a semana e todas elas foram completamente ignoradas.

Agora estava ali preparando a mesa para um jantar do qual não queria participar. Suspirou ao colocar os últimos copos na mesa e voltando para a cozinha. Sentou-se à mesa na copa e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Pai? – ouviu chamar

- Aqui na cozinha Teddy! – nem havia ouvido seu filho entrar, estava muito distraído e deveria estar alerta para o que enfrentaria mais tarde.

O rapaz entrou sorrindo.

- A mesa esta linda, mas porque tem tantos lugares? – perguntou a seu pai.

- Porque todos vocês resolveram testar minha boa vontade no mesmo dia.

Encostou-se melhor na cadeira para olhar seu filho. Teddy estava com 22 anos, se tornara um rapaz bonito, doce e muito travesso. Ainda mais com os poderes herdados da mãe. Sempre mantinha aquele cabelo verde água que já se tornara sua marca registrada. Sorriu.

- Já conversaram com Harry?

Teddy sentou-se à sua frente e olhou para as mãos.

- Sim. Foi até que bem tranquilo. Foi como quando contamos pra você, quem não lidou bem foi o tio Draco.

- Esqueça, Harry vai fazê-lo entender rapidinho.

Riu e olhou para o pai.

- Você vai fazer o pai Severus entender rapidinho também? – riu mostrando ter herdado a marotice do pai. Lupin juntou-se a risada do filho. Seria uma noite e tanto.

- Me ajude aqui, preciso deixar tudo pronto. Logo nossos convidados devem chegar e vai começar a minha provação.

Não estava errado. Mal a comida ficara pronta e os convidados começaram a aparecer. Teddy foi recebê-los enquanto Remus dava os últimos retoques na mesa.

- Tio Sirius! Não sabia que viria hoje. Tudo bem? – disse Teddy abraçando o homem magro e alto que acabara de chegar.

- Fala garoto! Resolvi visitar os amigos já que fui abandonado por todos. – fez cara de sofrimento e Teddy riu.

- Desculpe tio. Foi uma semana complicada, mas prometo ir visita-lo mais vezes.

- E o Moony? Na cozinha?

O jovem apenas confirmou com a cabeça enquanto Sirius ia falar com o amigo, mal ele se afastara Harry chegou.

- Padrinho! Hum, tio Draco...

Recebeu um olhar gelado do loiro e Harry olhou feio para o marido.

- Draco já conversamos sobre isso.

- Certo, certo... – ainda emburrado olhou para o jovem encarando-o sem graça – Teddy se você fizer James sofrer eu vou te caçar até o fim da terra.

Harry olhou para a cara séria do loiro e caiu na risada.

- Teddy essa é a maneira do Draco falar que aceita o namoro de vocês.

E abraçou o afilhado que abriu um sorriso enorme para o tio que ainda o encarava com uma leve curva nos lábios, o que poderia ser interpretado como um sorriso.

Atrás do grupo estava Scorpius e Albus que entraram dando um oi e se dirigindo para a sala. Lily abraçou o primo e, com ele, seguiu o irmão.

James entrou sorrindo para Teddy enquanto Harry e Draco iam também atrás de Remus.

- Não foi tão difícil né? – sussurrou James no ouvido de Teddy.

- Diga por você Jamie, eu achei que o tio Draco ia me transformar em um rato.

- Bem, se eu fosse você não baixava a guarda ainda. O pai falou com ele, mas Draco ainda esta pensado no seu caso.

E riram juntos sem notar Severus os encarando da escada. E ele não parecia nada feliz.

Quando Harry entrou na cozinha Sirius foi abraça-lo com um largo sorriso, mas parou no meio do caminho ao ver Draco logo atrás do afilhado.

- O que esse filhote de cobra está fazendo aqui?

- Sirius, por favor. – Remus falou tentando acalmar os ânimos antes que algo acontecesse.

Antes que tivessem tempo de amenizar a conversa Severus entra na cozinha com cara de poucos amigos.

Bastou uma olhada para o marido para Remus prender a respiração. Ele já sabia!

Mandou todos para a mesa e contou até dez, respirou fundo duas vezes antes de segui-los.

A tensão na mesa era palpável. Severus olhava feio para James ao lado de Teddy no que era acompanhado por Draco. Sirius por sua vez olhava feio para Malfoy. Albus, Scorpius e Lily se entreolhavam dando de ombros, já os conheciam bem demais para se espantar com qualquer coisa.

E, claro, tinha que ser o Sirius para começar a bagunça.

- Harry porque você insiste em ficar com o filhote de cobra? Parece o Remus com o Morcegão.

- Sirius, - falou Harry se contendo - estou com Draco há tantos anos, você ainda não aceitou?

- Claro que eu entendo, afinal os Black são irresistíveis, mas por favor, esse loiro aguado?

- Com licença, mas minha beleza é muito superior a sua. – Draco falou em sua voz mais gélida.

Harry suspirou lançando um olhar para Remus pedindo ajuda. Não adiantou, o lobo tinha seus próprios problemas também. Nesse momento Teddy resolveu falar para tentar mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Eu tenho algo para falar.

Ficaram todos em um silencio mortal olhando-o. Ele engoliu em seco olhando para James e ao vê-lo sorrir para lhe dar confiança tomou coragem e despejou...

- James e eu estamos namorado.

- Nunca! - foi apenas isso que Severus disse, mas o inferno já estava lançado.

- Relutantemente eu preciso concordar com Severus – Draco falou sem olhar para o marido que lhe enviava raios pelos olhos.

- Pois eu apoio totalmente o namoro dos dois, e você também não é Remus? – Harry procurou ajuda para os meninos.

- Severus, eles se amam, qual o problema em ficarem juntos? – Remus disse tentando melhorar os ânimos.

- Porque um Potter? Tantos outros no mundo, tinha que ser um Potter? Eu avisei que não era bom eles passarem muito tempo juntos Remus.

- Como assim? Você queria proibir o MEU afilhado de passar mais tempo na MINHA casa?

Harry bufava. Até mesmo Draco tinha mudado o foco para ficar ao lado do marido.

- Severus, qual o problema de Teddy passar tempo na nossa casa?

- Desculpe Draco, mas um James, ainda por cima Sirius e para fechar Potter. Nada de bom pode vir disso.

Severus mudou o rumo da conversa. Gostava de Draco, mas um Sonserino na defensiva não era bom, e sabia bem que o loiro podia ser impossível.

- Severus Snape – Draco falou baixo, o perigo despejado em cada palavra – Está querendo dizer que meu filho não é bom o suficiente para o seu filho?

- O que tem meu nome de ruim? – Sirius se meteu na conversa – Se fez alguma coisa foi deixar James com um nome mais imponente.

- Pai... – Teddy tentou falar.

- Black, você e James não eram santos. Ter seu nome deveria ser motivo de vergonha para qualquer um. – Severus falava em seu tom baixo e assustador, com uma ira mal contida ao lembrar-se do passado.

Sirius se levantou olhando furioso para Severus.

- Ser um morcegão ex-comensal é motivo de orgulho agora?

- Pai... – Tentou Teddy outra vez.

- Ah sim, porque chamar-se James, ter o nome do cachorro e pertencer à família Potter é maravilhoso! Por favor. – Severus falava de olho nos movimentos de Black.

- JÁ CHEGA! – Teddy gritou levantando – Parem de falar mal do meu namorado e do nome dele. Vocês estão se comportando piores que crianças. Eu estou sim namorando com James e vou continuar independente do que você diga pai. – falou olhando diretamente para Severus – Quis falar porque achei que você merecia saber, mas se soubesse que ia ser assim não teria me dado ao trabalho de expor James a essa situação.

Pegou na mão do namorado e saiu da sala.

Severus observava por onde Teddy havia sumido impressionado pelas palavras do garoto.

Harry estava chateado e fez questão de demonstrar.

- Sinceramente Severus, o que tem de errado no amor dos dois? Quando você ficou com Remus eu estive do lado de vocês. Não podia fazer isso pelo próprio filho?

Lançou um olhar para Draco desafiando a ficar contra ele novamente. O loiro ficou quieto fingindo que não era com ele, sabia muito bem o que acontecia quando Harry perdia a paciência e não queria se transformar em seu alvo, já o fora por anos na infância. Não interferiu mais.

- E Sirius, por favor, respeite minhas decisões, estou com Draco há tempo suficiente e ele se mostrou digno o tempo inteiro. Não desrespeite minha família.

Depois de desabafar ficou quieto olhando para as três crianças que comiam como se não estivesse acontecendo nada.

Sirius bufou e pegou a mão de Harry.

- Desculpe Harry, você me conhece, sou um idiota. Mas eu amo você e só quero sua felicidade. E se... – segurou a língua antes de falar algo que irritaria o afilhado novamente – Ele te faz feliz, vou tentar aceitar a situação um pouco mais.

- Você fará isso por mim também Sirius? – Remus perguntou lançando um olhar para Severus sentado ao seu lado.

- Moony, eu te amo. Mas o Snivellus é outro caso. Por favor, não abuse das minhas boas intenções no momento. – falou encostando-se a cadeira e se servindo de um grande pedaço de carne.

Remus balançou a cabeça. Já esperava por isso, mas não custava tentar. Harry riu e Draco tentava segurar o riso.

- Acho que vou falar com Teddy... – Severus falou sério.

- Deixe-o com James por enquanto, depois você fala com ele.

Remus pegou sua mão e sorriu para o marido. Sabia que no fundo ele não tinha falado por mal, eram muitas as situações ainda não resolvidas e Teddy acabaria entendendo também.

Sirius colocou a mão na perna de Remus e sorriu.

- Você continua cozinhando muito bem Moony.

- Tire as patas do MEU marido cachorro.

Remus desistiu e serviu-se ignorando os dois discutindo. Lupin já tivera toda a briga que podia aguentar por aquele dia. Lançou um olhar de sofrimento para Harry que gargalhou.

Ninguém reparou Albus aproximando a cabeça da orelha de Scorpius e sussurrando.

- Nunca vamos falar sobre nós pra eles, ok?

Scorpius riu concordando e continuou comendo.

E no meio daquela confusão toda, Lily imaginava se era a única normal da família.


End file.
